Para Meister gundam menjadi guru penyelamat dunia
by Sp-Cs
Summary: Sumeragi menugaskan para Meister Calestial Being menjadi guru di sekolah SMU Gekkoukan untuk menyelidiki kasus Aparty sydrome di Iwatodai. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, apakah bertemu dengan tim SEES? crosshover Gundam 00 X Persona 3


**Para Meister jadi guru penyelamat dunia**

**Summary:** Sumeragi menugaskan para Meister Calestial Being menjadi guru di sekolah SMU Gekkoukan untuk menyelidiki kasus Aparty sydrome di Iwatodai. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka, apakah mereka bisa masuk di dalam dark Hour dan juga apakah mereka memiliki persona?. Baca saja untuk mengetahuinya dan apa hubungannya Gundam 00 dengan Persona 3?. Namanya juga crosshover.

**AU:** gundam 00 bersetting setelah tamatnya awakening of the trailblazer dan kembali ke masa lalu karena Sumeragi mengupgrade Ptolemaios 2 ke Ptolemaios 3 yang bisa melewati waktu.

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus dan Gundam 00 milik sunrise, itu kenyataan.

**A/N:** karakter gundam 00 dari the movie dan waktu persona 3 diambil setelah tim SEES berhasil mengalahkan shadow Priestess di monorel.

**Warning:** sebagian character's OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**4 tokoh utama Gundam 00**

**Hari selasa Tanggal 26-05-2009**

di dalam gerbong kereta listrik

duduklah 4 orang laki-laki didalam kereta menuju kota Iwatodai dengan pakaian yang masing-masing mereka pakai beda warna yaitu jas biru, hijau, orange dan ungu tapi celananya sama yaitu jeans hitam.

"hai Setsuna" panggil laki-laki jas hijau kepada orang yang memakai jas biru yang dilehernya terdapat MP3 dengan nama Setsuna.

"ada apa Lyle?" balas Setsuna dengan memangggil nama si jas hijau itu Lyle.

"apa kau tak mau makan sesuatu?" tawar Lyle kepada Setsuna.

"tidak terimakasih" balas Setsuna.

Lyle menoleh kearah laki-laki jas ungu "oh ya apa kau tahu informasi kota tujuan yang kita tuju? , Tiera" tanya Lyle pada si jas ungu itu yang di panggilnya Tiera sedang memainkan latopnya.

"yang aku dapat hanya kasus Aprthy Syndrome yang tidak di temukan obatnya" jelas Tiera.(Tiera saya hidupin demi cerita ini)

Lalu datanglah laki-laki jas orange dari wc umum dan duduk di sebelah Tiera.

"kau habis ngapain di wc, kok lama banget?, Alle" kata Lyle ke pada si jas kuning yang di panggilnya Alle.

"Alle-Alle, emang gue produk Minuman indonesia di panggil Alle-Alle. Panggil Allelujah dan aku di wc ya tentu saja lagi B-A-B" kata Alle yang ternyata namanya Allelujah sedang B-A-B di kamar mandi dan kini sewot kepada Lyle karena masalah nama saja.

"iya-iya Lujah" kata Lyle.

"Lujah?, panggil Allelujah bukan lujah. Emang gue makanan dari Indonesia yang ada buah di kasih sambal kacang manis" jelas Allelujah

"itu rujak" balas Setsuna yang sweatdrop sambil tetap melihat pemandangan sore di luar candela.

Lyle pun tertawa sampai tak karuan karena mendengar hal itu"HAHAHAHA…LUJAH AMA RUJAK… HAHAHAHA… ahem. Ternyata kau bisa melawak juga Setsuna?"

"kayaknya nggak" balas Setsuna.

Tiba-tiba tas Lyle bergetar "haro haro" suara yang muncul di tas Lyle.

"Lyle, sebaiknya kau matikan dulu haro di tasmu dari pada di curigai orang sekitar" kata Tiera.

"iya-iya" kata Lyle sambil mematikan Haro yang ada di tasnya.

"kenapa sih kau selalu membawa Haro?" Tanya Allelujah

"ya tentu saja kita akan tinggal disini selama Misterinya belum terungkap. Jadi gue bawa nih haro." Jelas Lyle.

"terus buat apa juga bawa-bawa celana renang, kan kita tidak berada di pantai?" Tanya Allelujah.

"tentu saja buat daleman" jelas Lyle.

"bawa saja boxer dari pada celana renang gitu banyak" kata Tiera.

"eits kalian nggak tahu, celana boxer kalau dibuat nyelamatin orang di air itu tidak cocok. Tapi kalau celana renang dibuat nyelamatin orang diair itu cocok, kan pantas" jelas Lyle.

"pinter juga lo bisa di buat gituan, gue kira pinter buat benda gak jelas saja" puji Allelujah.

"iya dong Lyle gituloh" balas Lyle berbangga diri.

"sekalian saja bawa pancingan, kan juga bisa nyelamatin orang plus bisa mancing ikan" balas Tiera

"juga bawa pelampung agar tuh orang yang di selamatin di air bisa ngapung di air, kan tinggal di lemparin saja" balas Setsuna.

"sekalian juga bawa penjaga pantainya heh…" balas Lyle

"sekalian aja bawa kapal selam biar bisa naikin orang dari bawa air. gue heran, sebetulnya kita bicarain soal apaan sih kok penyelamatan orang di air" Tanya Allelujah

"iya nih, Authornya sarap kali sampai-sampai bahas nyelamatin orang di dalam air" balas Setsuna

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Author dari langit-langit "WOY DI SINI GUE CUMA NULIS. JIKA KALIAN PROTES LEBIH BAIK PERJANJIAN KITA BATAL DAN GUE NGGAK AKAN BAYAR KALIAN"

"maaf-maaf" balas para Meister.

Beberapa Menit kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk tidur karena perjalanan mnuju ke stasiun Iwatodai masih jauh.

**Di velvet room**

Didalam mimpi, Kesadaran Para Meister ditarik oleh sesuatu dan di bawa ketempat lain saat mereka tidur.

Kemudian mereka sadar dan memperhatikan tempat yang berwarna biru velvet yang ada meja beralaskan kain biru, seorang kakek berhidung seperti paruh burung kakak tua dan seorang gadis berambut putih dan bermata kuning dengan baju biru velvet sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"WELCOME IN VELVET ROOM MY SONS…" kata kakek berhidung seperti paruh burung kakak tua yang tidak lain kita kenal sebagai Igor.

"kalian siapa dan dimana kami sekarang, juga kapan kami jadi anakmu?" Tanya Lyle.

"sejak saya menghamili ibu-ibu kalian" jawab Igor.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Masih hening…

Tetap hening…

Heeeeeennnniiiiiinnnngggg…

Hening sekali…

Sangat hening…

Terlalu hening…

he-(reader: WOY CEPETAN LAMA AMAT. Author: a-a-ampun*sujud-sujud nggak jelas*)

"APA? MAMI!" teriak para Meister.

Lalu datanglah ibu-ibu para Meister

(reader: emangnya mereka punya ibu?)  
>(Author: yang namanya manusia, kalau lahir pasti dari janin ibu. masa' langsung muncul begitu aja)<p>

"WOY NGOMONG APAAN LU BARUSAN, EMANG KAMI APAAN KAWIN SAMA LU. SUDAH NGGAK GANTENG, TUA BANGKA, HIDUNG KAYAK PARUH BURUNG KAKAK TUA, SIFAT MESUM , DASAR PEDHOPILIAAAAAAA… NGGAK TERIMA ANAK-ANAK KAMI DI AKUI ANAK LUUUUUUU… DASAR PENYEBAR AGAMA SESAAAAAAAT…" teriak para ibu-ibu dari Meister pake toa.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjauhi Igor, kecuali para ayah Meister yang datang untuk meng-ALL OUT ATTACK Igor.

"OK EVERY ONE, LET GET THEM" teriak para ayah Meister yang menyerang Igor secara ber'skubi-dubi-do'.

(Setsuna: Author, yang benar bertubi-tubi)  
>(Author: ngaruh apa sama hidup lu)<p>

Kita skip sound effect all-out-attacknya. Bayangin aja sendiri.(Reader: KEROYOK SIH AUTHOR. Para Reader: YAAAAAA… .Author:*lari jinjit-jinjit)*

**Back To The Story**

"WELCOME IN VELVET ROOM MY SONS…" kata kakek berhidung seperti paruh burung kakak tua yang tidak lain kita kenal sebagai Igor yang tadi babak belur bekas keroyokan masa.

"kalian siapa dan dimana kami sekarang berada" Tanya Lyle.

"iya nggangguin gue mimpi, yawn…" kata Allelujah.

"memang kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Lyle.

"mimpi malam pertama di ranjang sama Merie tapi nggak jadi karena di bawa kemari" jelas Allelujah.

Seketika itu juga semua Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Allelujah.

"ahem… perkenalkan nama saya Igor dan Asisten di sebelah saya namanya Elizabeth." Jelas Igor.

"dan tempat ini adalah Velvet room, tempat dimana kesadaran kalian terpisah dari tubuh kalian". Jelas Elizabeth

"terus kenapa kami di bawa kesini?" Tanya Setsuna.

"kalian di bawa kesini sebenarnya aku yang panggil untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian" jelas Igor.

"mengatakan tentang apa?" Tanya Lyle.

"tanda tangani contrak ini dulu, kemudian aku jelaskan" kata Igor sambil memunculkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat di atas meja.

Lyle pun kaget "wah ada pesulap di sini" kemudian dia bersujud kepada Igor dan mengatakan "tolong ajari aku sulap yang bisa membuat diriku transparan agar bisa masuk ke wc wanita tanpa di ketahuan, please…" dengan pupy eyes.

Igor pun sweatdrop dan mengatakan "maaf nak tapi aku tak punya sulap yang seperti itu"

Tiera langsung menggetok kepala Lyle dan menariknya menjauh dari Igor "kau ini apa-apaan sih, malu-maluin diri segala"

"ya tapi aku beneran ingin di ajarin sulap, kan aku ngefan sama si Limbah. soalnya rambut dia dan aku sama-sama gondrong" jelas Lyle sambil mengibaskan rambut gondrong coklat tuanya itu.

Semua sweatdrop lagi.

"sudah, lebih baik kita baca nih contract sebelum kita isi karena aku curiga dengan isi tulisannya" kata Setsuna yang sedang membaca isi contrac yang bertuliskan.

'dengan ini saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini akan menjadi banci kaleng di perempatan pinggir jalan dengan sadar dan tanpa paksaan dari siapapun.'

X_

Setsunapun jadi sweatdrop "apa-apaan ini?"

"apa isinya?" Tanya Allelujah.

"baca saja sendiri" kata Setsuna sambil melempar contract ke arah wajah Allelujah.

"adaw… WOY KALAU NIAT NGASIH ITU YANG BENAR" sewot Allelujah sambil memegang contract.

"maaf-maaf, aku nggak sengaja. Tapi baca tuh contract aneh bin nggak jelas kayak Mr. Bean" balas Setsuna dengan tampang innocent.

"emang apa isinya" kata Lyle sambil mendekat ke arah Allelujah untuk ikut membaca Contract.

"aku juga ingin lihat" Tiera juga ikut membaca.

Setelah mereka membaca isi contract, merekapun juga sweatdrop dan memandang Igor dengan tatapan aneh.

"kenapa dengan isi perjanjian contractnya?" Tanya Igor

"Gor, kau sengaja ngasih contract yang beginian" kata Lyle

"hah?" balas Igor

"BACA SAJA SENDIRI…" kata Allelujah sambil melempar tuh contract ke arah Igor

Elizabeth langsung menangkapnya dan memberikan Contract itu pada masternya "ini Master" kata Elizabeth.

"terimakasih Elizabeth" kata Igor sambil menerima contract itu dan langsung membacanya.

Kemudian igor ikut sweatdrop dan segera menggantinya dengan contract yang sebenarnya.

"maaf ya anak-anakku, ini contract yang sebenarnya" kata Igor sambil menyerahkan Contract yang sebenarnya.

"KAMI BUKAN ANAKMU…" sahut para Meister.

"ini isinya juga aneh" kata Setsuna sambil membaca Contract yang isinya.

'kami yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini dengan sadar memilih takdir kami sendiri untuk menjalankan kehidupan kami masing-masing dan mencari sebuah jawaban yang belum kami temukan untuk hidup di dunia ini dan berakhir pula di dunia ini'

X_

Dan di bawa contarct itu tertulis sebuah nama

**-Minato Arisato**

**-Minako Arisato**

"siapa yang sudah tanda tangani contract aneh ini?" Tanya Lyle

"sudah-sudah, tanda tangan saja jika kalian ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku" kata Igor

"baiklah" kata Setsuna sambil menuliskan namanya di Contract.

"lebih cepat lebih baik" kata Lyle sambil menuliskan namanya di Contract

"ya, soalnya aku ingin nglanjutin malam pertamaku lagi sama Merie di mimpi" balas Allelujah yang juga menuliskan namanya di contract.

"pikiranmu sangat aneh Alle" kata Tiera sambil menuliskan namanya di Contract.

"SUDAH DIBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL ALLE…" teriak Alllelujah.

"PANTES BUAT PIKIRANMU YANG MESUM…" teriak Tiera.

"APA…" teriak Allelujah.

"sudah jangan berkelamin" kata Lyle.

"YANG BENAR BERKELAHI-BERKELAHI GONDRONG…" teriak Allelujah dan Tiera kepada Lyle.

"BERANI LU-LU PADA SAMA GUE…" teriak Lyle.

"YA EMANG KENAPA…" teriak Allelujah dan tiera lagi.

"OJO NESU-NESU…" balas Lyle.*Author langsung terpental kelangit*

"CETOP-CETOP…" teriak Setsuna dengan nada anak kecil berumur lima tahun.

(Setsuna: AUTHOOOOR…*ngamuk-ngamuk menyemburkan api ke segala arah melalui mulut*)  
>(Author: MOOOOH… *lari menjauh*)<br>(Setsuna: EITS… RASAKAN INI… *berhasil menangkap Author dan membantingnya ke trailblazer*)

"ahem… ini kontraknya" kata Setsuna sambil menaruh contractnya di atas meja.

"bagus" kata Igor sambil menghilangkan tuh contract "baiklah Dengan ini kalian sudah menjadi tamu di velvet room. Dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang sesuatu hal yang kalian belum ketahui"

"apa?" Tanya Lyle

"yaitu didalam diri kalian tersimpan kekuatan besar yang masih ngorok" kat igor

"tidur maksudmu" balas Lyle.

"iya seperti itulah" kata Igor

"terus kenapa bilang 'ngorok'?" Tanya Setsuna.

"ya biar gaul coy" jelas Igor.

Yang lain sweatdrop dan yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini("gundulmu gaul").

"sudah, aku akan melanjutkan penjelasanku. Kalian nanti akan membangkitkan kekuatan kalian yang masih tertidur. sudah begitu saja dan aku akan meramal takdir kalian masing-masing" kata Igor sambil mengocok 22 buah kartu dan menyebarkannya secara terbalik di meja.

"dari yang tua dulu, silahkan ambil 3 buah kartu di depanmu dan kembalikan ke aku" kata Igor.

Lyle pun maju dan siap-siap mengambil 3 buah kartu "baiklah, aku harap aku beruntung. HYAAAAAT… ini-ini-dan ini" sambil mengambil kartu dan melihat kartunya sambil membaca nama kartunya.

"YEAAAAH… aku dapat Fortune, Emperor dan Fool. Itu artinya apa?" Tanya Lyle sambil memberikan 3 kartunya.

"itu artinya kau adalah pemimpin yang beruntung tapi masih belum menemukan tujuan hidupmu" sambil mengocok kartu dan menyebarkannya di meja."berikutnya pria berambut ungu" kata Igor.

Tiera maju siap-siap mengambil kartu dan berkata "heh, aku tak percaya ramalan tapi aku hanya coba saja" kemudian mengambil 3 kartu secara urut. "i-ini… Priestess, Hermit dan fool. Maksudnya apa?" kata Tiera sambil memberi kartunya ke Igor.

"itu artinya kau seorang berilmu yang dapat melihat suatu tempat tapi tak tahu untuk apa kau di lahirkan" sambil mengocok kartu dan menyebarkannya lagi. "sekarang si mata yang berbeda warna" kata Igor yang menunjuk Allelujah.

Allelujah maju dan bersiap mengambil 3 buah kartu "aku harap takdirku mujur" kemudian mengambil 3 buah kartu. Saat melihat kartunya "kenapa Chariot, Hiero dan Fool?" Tanya Allelujah dan memberikan kartunya ke Igor.

"itu artinya kau bertarung demi teman tapi masih belum menemukan tujuan hidup" jelas Igor sambil mengocok dan menyebar kartunya." Dan terkahir adalah kau" kata Igor yang menunjuk Setsuna.

Setsuna adalah orang terakhir yang maju dan bersiap mengambil 3 kartu pilihannya tanpa berpikir sesuatu. Tapi sebelum dia menyentuh kartu yang dia pilih. Tiba-tiba kartu yang mau dia ambil bercahaya dan melayang ke atas. Semua yang melihatnya terkejut.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Setsuna.

Ketiga kartu yang melayang itupun langsung berada di tangan Igor. Igorpun takjub sambil tertawa saat melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya "khukhukhu…".

Setsuna heran dan bertanya "kenapa kau tertawa?"

Igor langsung menghentikan tawanya "ahem… till we meet again" dan langsung mengembalikan mereka berempat ke tubuhnya.

Setsuna panic "hei Tung-" tapi dia sudah hilang juga Lyle, Allelujah dan Tiera.

Elizabeth bertanya pada Igor "kenapa master mengembalikan dia tanpa member tahu takdirnya"

Igor pun menjawab "itu karena kartu yang dipilihnyalah yang menginginkannya" sambil menunjukan kartu 'the world, death dan fool'.

Elizabeth kaget melihat kartu yang di tunjukan masternya"i-itu…"

Igor langsung menjawab "ya, ini kartu yang pernah di pilih oleh 'dia'. Sih pengubah pembawa kematian yang sedang mencari tujuan hidup dan kini untuk kedua kalinya kita melihat kartu ini"

* * *

><p>Sp-Cs: Yeah ini cerita ketiga saya. Ini crosshovernya Gundam 00 X Persona 3 loh. Saya harap kalian review, jadi silahkan <strong>Review...<strong>


End file.
